Johnny Battles
|appearances = |actor=David H. Holmes }}Johnny Battles was a filmmaker who came to Gotham City with his camera crew to shoot a documentary about the city's most powerful gangsters. Biography Together with his film team, Battles arrives at the Sirens Club with the intention of getting an interview with Tabitha Galavan and Barbara Kean. There they meet Tabitha, who is counting money at the bar and immediately states that they are closed. Johnny then reminds her that they spoke on the phone earlier and that she agreed to the interview. Galavan explains that if they want the interview to go ahead she needs three things. The first two are to know who they have interviewed and what they have learned. Subsequently, Johnny Battles tells her that they have already interviewed criminals like Nathaniel Barnes at Arkham Asylum and Tommy Bones, but Tabitha interrupts him, telling the film team that she is not interested. Johnny, however, hooks her attention by mentioning that they may found some interesting information about Dock 9C and agrees to do the interview, but not at the Sirens Nightclub. Thereupon, Johnny Battles asks if Barbara Kean will be available, to which Tabitha consents. Just to be on the safe side, Johnny tells his assistant to "Get the escape ready". Before Johnny can begin, Tabitha reminds him that she said she needed three things. The third and final thing is that Johnny needs to pay the cover charge for entering the Sirens. Battles then realizes he doesn't have his wallet and looks to his crew for help. Tabitha Galavan then took the team to giant abandoned warehouse. The film crew begins setting up, but Johnny Battles is unsure as to why the warehouse is a better filming location than Sirens Nightclub. Galavan explains that it has more of a Gotham atmosphere and tells Johnny to wait by the car, before walking to another corner of the warehouse. Both Johnny and his assistant realize that they have never even been near the area of the warehouse. His assistant discovers that it is a place called The Gotham Docklands, and she feels that they should leave, but Johnny assures her it will be fine. Tabitha reappears and orders them to hurry up and get the interview going. The camera starts rolling and Johnny asks Tabitha to tell them something about her, but she refuses to answer. When Johnny asks how she likes working for Barbara Kean, it puts Tabitha into strong rage. She angrily informs him that she does not work "for" Barbara. Before Johnny can apologize, Tabitha tells him that she has some questions for him. Johnny does not want the interview to go in this direction, but Tabitha ties him to the chair with her whip. Tabitha then begins interrogating Johnny about Dock 9C. Johnny tells her that it is owned by a shadow group known as The Court, but Galavan interrupts him, as she already knows about that. What she really wants to know is who the leader of The Court is. Johnny denies knowing anything about the leader, but Tabitha does not believe him. She follows this comment with "But that's alright. We'll get it all out of you." Battles questions who "we" are, but he then hears footsteps of high heels from behind Tabitha. Barbara Kean then enters the warehouse to the surprise of Johnny Battles and his crew. Thereupon, Tabitha Galavan is annoyed that Barbara is treating her as if she is her boss. After making an attempt to find out what Battles knows about The Court and Dock 9C, Tabitha and Barbara have an argument, almost as if they have forgotten about Johnny. Eventually, Barbara realizes that they don't have to torture Johnny at all. Seeing as Johnny's camera crew have been interviewing people all over Gotham City, the raw footage is still available. Although Johnny tries to stop them, they discover that his assistant does know where the footage is. Before they leave, Tabitha asks what they are going to do about Johnny and the cameraman. Tabitha and Barbara get into the car and call Butch Gilzean at the Sirens Club, telling him that they have left him a "present" in the warehouse, usual spot. Butch assures them he will be there soon and they drive off with Johnny's assistant also in the car. Battles and the cameraman are left tied to a chair, where they are presumably killed when Butch arrives. Appearances Gotham: A City Gone Mad * * * References Category:Characters Category:Gotham Original characters